Panry: The Soon-To-Be Famous Internet Show!
by MusicalChurros
Summary: AU! In which Peter Pan and Henry are best friends and have decided to start their own Internet Show in hopes of being famous comedic Internet people. Fun, craziness, awkwardness and drama ensues. (Not a Panry pairing story, although some hints of it will be used for comedic purposes).


**AN: **Hello, everyone! I am Rachel and I am here to share with you my OUAT fanfic! I hope you like it, sorry for the shortness and the lack of funny, but I promise future chapters will be better. Love you all and well, read on! :)

* * *

_****The video begins showing Henry seated on a pale gray couch with colorful, decorative pillows. He appears confused. Peter is nowhere in the shot.****_

* * *

"Is…Is the camera on?" Henry squinted at the camera like an idiot from where he sat on the couch.

Peter mumbled something from behind the camera.

Henry frowned. "But the red light isn't on."

Another mumble.

"Whatever, just- come sit on the couch! We have a show to do!" Peter finally hurried into view and plopped down carelessly onto the couch next to Henry, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy and falling back against the cushions with an excited grin.

"FIRST SHOW TODAY! FIRST SHOW TODAY!" Peter screamed-chanted into Henry's ear.

"GOD, PAN-"

* * *

_****Title screen labeled, 'Panry' flashes for a brief moment with cute music.****_

* * *

"Why hello there~" Peter purred to the camera with a not-so-subtle wink. Henry stared at the camera with a semi-creepy blank stare. Peter noticed. "…I _said_, 'Why hello there'."

"You actually clicked on the video," Henry breathed in a small voice, still staring. Peter sat back slightly with an eye-roll.

"Welcome," Peter began, elbowing Henry hard enough so that he broke out of his disbelieving trance. "To our brand new show, 'Panry'!" Henry finally got into the swing of things.

"Y-yeah!" Henry cleared his throat, smiling brightly. "Welcome! My name is Henry," he introduced with a smooth tone. Peter pursed his lips in order to hide an oncoming smile.

"And I'm his gay lover!"

"What?"

"What?"

Silence.

Henry looked at him with a slight frown. "Peter, this is why we can't have nice things," he grumbled. Peter laugh-wheezed.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered between small chuckles. Henry rolled his eyes.

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"So, this show is going to be about…" Peter fell silent, chewing softly on his bottom lip and clapping his hands lightly together once. "…You know, I don't really know what this is going to be about."

"I guess it's, like…" Henry pursed his lips. "We just talk about random stuff, right?"

"Right," Peter exclaimed. "And I also guess we just act like total idiots in front of the camera for your guys' entertainment."

"FUN, FUN, FUN, FUN!" Henry chanted seriously, patting his thighs in time to the words. Peter moved a little further away from him.

"So, we will be posting a video every Saturday," Peter told the camera audience. Henry nodded eagerly, smiling like an idiot at the camera. Somewhere in the distance, a baby started crying. "So, for our first episode, we have decided to talk about…drum-roll please, Henry…"

Henry began drumming on Peter's shoulder.

"Pet Peeves!" Peter finally announced with a cheesy grin that was made for game shows, shrugging Henry off of his shoulder. "Because who doesn't like hearing people b-***bleep*-**h about what other people do?"

Henry gasped and covered his ears. "_Language!_"

Peter rolled his eyes. There seemed to be a lot of eye-rolling going around. "Anyways, so you wanna go first, little man, or should I?"

"Oh! Can I?! I have a good one!" Henry shrieked. Peter stuck his pinky in the ear that was facing Henry, wincing.

"Sure, only if you lower your banshee-screeching volume."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"I…_hate it_," Henry began, clenching his fists. Peter watched on, amused. "When you're walking _right behind_ someone, whether it be going into a place or leaving, and they don't take two seconds to hold the door open for you." Peter laughed at this, nodding in agreement as Henry continued. "Like, what the heck?! Is your arm missing? Can you not stretch it out to hold a door open for someone?! Like, seriously."

"They just fling it open and when they don't hold it, it's almost like risking your life when you grab for the door," Peter said. Henry raised an eyebrow at him. "Because your fingers can get caught and it'll hurt like hell-"

"That's what she said."

"Henry, I swear to god-"

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"M-my biggest p-pet peeve," began Peter, trying not to burst out into laughter as Henry purposely leaned closer and closer to the camera like a dork. "I-Is..." Henry wiggled his eyebrows and that's when Peter lost it.

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"My biggest pet peeve is when people think they're better than you just because they listen to music other than pop," said Peter. Henry made a noise that wasn't human at that. "They think that you should just be like, 'Oh. Excuse me for listening to pop. Let me convert myself into heavy-metal screamo'. Like…what?"

"People like that are so obnoxious too, because they look down on you for something that makes you happy just because they don't like it," Henry said.

"Unless you're a Belieber," Peter said with a disturbed tone. "Then you take that s-***Beep***-t way too far."

Henry nodded with a sad face.

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"Another pet peeve of mine is when you show something to someone and they say, 'Cool' without even looking at it," Henry said seriously. Peter jumped up and down in place at that, excited at the idea of being able to rant about such a topic. "Like excuse me for trying to show you something I'm proud of."

"Exactly! And it's even worse when they brush it off and show you something of theirs instead," Peter hissed. He glared at the camera.

Somewhere far away, Felix shivered.

"RIGHT!" Henry screamed, making Peter flinch again. "God, stuff like that makes me not want to show you anything. Or even spend time with you."

"Big turn-off…" Peter mumbled, nodding slightly.

Henry blinked.

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"My last pet peeve would have to be people who text one-letter texts constantly," Henry groaned. Peter gasped.

"_Yes_! That!" he cried. "I want to have a conversation with you. I don't want to have a contest to see who can send the most 'K's in a minute."

"Peter, you are my soulmate," Henry breathed.

"Henry, you're mine too," Peter teased, taking his hands as a joke. Henry huffed and pulled his hands away.

"I was kidding, don't make fun of me," he said stiffly. Peter snickered.

"Sure you were."

* * *

_****Break****_

* * *

"Well, that concludes our first show!" Henry said, wincing. "Sorry it probably wasn't as good as you'd hoped, but I promise, future episodes will be fabulous."

"Don't use 'fabulous' and 'sorry' in the same sentence," Peter scolded. Henry pouted.

"Anyways, Peter and I want to start planning segments to do on our show, so tell us in the comments about any suggestions for a segment you might have!" Henry exclaimed, already excited for future episodes.

"Good-bye, our little shippers~" Peter cooed.

Henry frowned. "Who…?" Peter turned to him.

"Our shippers, aka, our viewers?"

"Okay…" said Henry slowly. "But why are you calling them shippers?"

Peter smothered his face in a couch pillow. "RUN, SHIPPERS, WHILE YOU STILL CAN."

"PEFERR!" Henry cried into the cloth.

* * *

_****The video ended.****_


End file.
